


The Moon's Rise (English translation)

by FNAPKayla32



Series: Inside Shadow. (English translation) [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32
Summary: Here's princess Luna, who after her exile, is back in Equestria. But will she be able to make the regrets and errors of her sad past disappear to finally live a happy life ?





	1. A magic family.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moon's rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996396) by [FNAPKayla32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32). 



Luna's family lives at a sad time for Equestria : when Discord, the master of chaos, had control of it. Luna's family lived comfortably in a mansion in Everfree.

The little family consisted of : Luna, her mother, her father and her sister.

Her mother's name was Drop Sky, she was always kind and caring to Luna.

Unlike his father, called Stary Night, who was nice with her sister.

But since they had gone to join the stars, it didn't matter anymore.

Her sister was named Celestia but Luna affectionately called her Tia.

When they were very small, they hated each other and played each other badly; it was when Discord realized that this family was not like the others, that they understood that they had to stay together.

Luna got her cutie mark thanks to Celestia, who controlled the sun and thought that Luna might be able to do the same with the moon.

\- Luna, come on, you have to try ! Celestia said running after Luna, who didn't though she could do it.

\- But Tia, the master of Chaos will control Equestria even if I can do it... answered Luna, being too afraid to make a mistake.

\- No, he will no longer control the stars! retorted Celestia with a mischievous smile.

\- Ok, then I'll try. finally accepted Luna, not at all pleased to have the responsibility of having to deal with what she liked too much to accept mistakes.

She stored as much magic as possible, closed her eyes, then flew away, sending the magic particles to the moon, under the horizon, little by little, but not too slowly.

It was such a monstrous effort that she stopped flapping her wings. Fortunately, Celestia caught Luna on the fly.

Luna, who had not opened her eyes, asked in a tone of uncertainty if she had succeeded.

\- I don't want to look, I succeeded ? asked Luna who thought she had missed.

\- Yes look ! The moon is up, in the sky and on your cutie mark. replied Celestia, who liked to make Luna think.

\- I got my cutie mark, hooray ! Luna screamed as loud as possible.

\- Let's go tell dad and mom. Celestia offered, grabbing Luna to take her to their parents' room.

When she reached her destination, Celestia went to talk to her father.

\- Dad, do you know what Luna did ? Celestia asked, pretending to be angry.

\- What did this little pest do this time ? asked the father without turning to his daughters.

Luna screamed, showing her flanc.

\- I got my cutie mark ! yelled Luna very proud of her.

\- Well done my little darling. exclaimed the mother, hugging Luna.

\- Yes, bravo Luna. said the father with a tone without interest.

Luna father's didn't really like his youngest daughter, he found her too head in the clouds and not careful enough.

But since her mother found her much more perfect than her older sister, and neglecting the latter, the affection of the parents of the two ponies was equal.

************************************************** **

Once Luna was a teenager, the two sisters began to explore Everfree and one day they fell on a magic tree made of crystals : the tree of harmony.

Curious, they took the elements and shared them by chance : loyalty, honesty and laughter for Luna and kindness, generosity and magic for Celestia.

With luck and a little training, they came to learn how to use them.

\- We have to be careful, these elements prove that we are rebelling and... said Celestia showing that she was scared. And if Discord knows, he could hurt us.

\- Discord, who is Discord ? Luna asked, not knowing that the master of chaos was called Discord.

\- Uh... Oops, I meant the master of Chaos... replied Celestia embarrassed.

Celestia quickly hid the items in her bag, fear had taken it at once, she had just said the name of the one who appears if it is called.

\- Why did you say Discord ? Luna questioned more and more lost. It has almost nothing to do with him.

\- I don't know, I'm stressed, so I say anything without thinking. Celestia said, pulling Luna towards their mansion.

And while closing the door of the mansion, Celestia turned around and saw two yellow eyes with red pupils watching and smiling at her.

****************************************************

But Celestia's warnings were no stronger than the "I'm saying anything without thinking..." so Luna had thought it was not that important.

And it was in this way that Discord discovered the elements, a lack of caution on the part of Luna.

When Discord saw the elements fall to the ground then a little Alicorne pick them up by magic, he recognized right away the elements of harmony and decided to go and punish the little family.

He knocked violently at the door of the mansion and was opened immediately.

Celestia's parents were stupefied to see the master of Chaos enter their home.

\- Master of Chaos, what can we do for you ? Luna's father asked, trying his best to hide that he was terrifying.

\- I would like to talk to your daughter. replied Discord, very angry.

\- What daughter ? We don't have children. lied to the mother for the sake of her daughters.

\- I know you have a daughter, I saw her through the window. said Discord more and more irritated.

He liked to pretend otherwise to lower the guard of his enemies, but Discord was not stupid; he knew what he had seen.

And a little white Alicorne with a pale pink mane coming down the stairs to see what was happening proved to him that the parents were lying.

\- Mom, what's happening ? Master Di... of Chaos. said Celestia, extremely surprised to see Discord at her home.

She stopped in the middle of the stairs, unsure of what she had to do, before her father made a quiet sign of her wings to come behind him.

\- ... So, actually, you have two daughters. exclaimed Discord, his anger had come at its paroxysm.

His anger multiplied on seeing that Celestia lived here; he had already met her, and she had the gift of irritating him whatever she did.

\- We are sorry to have lied to you but, they are very young and-... the mother began before being cut by Discord.

\- I do not care, I want to talk to them both. he said with a mischievous smile.

\- Yes, master... Luna, can you come, please ? the mother asked in a trembling voice.

\- I'm coming, mom. Luna said, running up the stairs, careful not to slip into her cape.

Indeed, Celestia and she wore capes since they got their cutie mark to hide them.

As soon as Luna saw Discord, she remembered Celestia's warning as well as the elements that fell out the window and she hid behind her sister, terrified...

\- What can we do for you, Master of Chaos ? Celestia asked in a falsely assured voice, trying to calm Luna as well as herself.

\- I saw that there are magical objects in this house, give them to me. replied Discord in a dry voice.

Celestia, very surprised, remembered that she had asked Luna to keep the elements safe. She turned to her sister, ready to understand what was happening...

\- Luna, did you do that ? she asked in a firm voice that said a lot about her anger.

\- I'm sorry, Tia, I didn't do it on purpose... said Luna lowering her head, ashamed.

\- Be proud of yourself, go get them. Celestia said, pointing at the stairs with her hoof and restraining herself from screaming at her sister.

Luna frightened by Celestia's anger and the fact that the master of Chaos was at her home, she complied and went to her room to look for the elements.


	2. A vengance.

Luna entered her room and took the elements out of their hiding place and then returned to the living room where Discord was, waiting patiently (but not too much) for the little caped Alicorn.

\- There they are... said Luna showing the elements to Discord.

\- This magic, I forbid to have it ! he exclaimed, mad with rage

\- Excuse my little sister, she is still small and she does not know it yet. Celestia said, pushing Luna away from the master of Chaos.

\- So, why do you also have a proof of rebellion ? asked Discord staring at the white Alicorn with a dark look.

\- I don't know what you're talking about. Celestia answered without understanding what Discord said.

\- Your cutie mark is a sun. Discord explained, frowning and pointing at her flank.

Indeed, in the rush, the young filly had forgotten to put her cape that hid her cutie mark...

\- So, are you trying to rebel ? asked Discord, already aware of Celestia's answer.

\- No, I... I did not want to but, a talent is a talent, master, we are born with it. said Celestia trying to be credible; because yes, we are born with a destiny more or less traced, but it is she who decided to try to control the sun.

\- So, you, show me your cutie mark. said Discord looking at Luna, and in particular her cape, which, by chance, hid her cutie mark.

Luna didn't know what to do, if she removed her cape he would know that she and her sister were trying to rebel. But if she didn't take it off, who knows what Discord would do; even if, knowing it could do worse.

The little dark blue Alicorn was released from her doubts by a wing that touched her back before closing.

Luna looked at her sister as if to ask, "What am I supposed to do ?" And putting her back in front of her little sister, Celestia said in a dry voice :

\- Assume, Luna, assume your choices...

Then to her distress and that of her parents, Luna removed my cape and showed her flank to Discord.

\- So that's what I thought. said Discord, taking his eyes off Luna to look at the parents.

\- No, master, we didn't know it, I swear! the mother said in deep despair.

\- I don't want to hear anything anymore ! screamed Discord before snapping his fingers.

And under the mortified eyes of the two sisters, he made their parents collapse before reaching the sky full of Chaos...

Then he turned to the two Alicorne in tears...

\- And you two, I let you pity on your fate. And above all, remember, all of this is your fault ! he exclaimed before a half-second dilemma came to his mind.

Should he take the elements with him ? Dilemma quickly settled by the fact that it had destroyed all kind of friendship, why that one would resist it ?

So he went away and when Luna turned around, Celestia was crying.

But before leaving to fill her pillow with salty pearls in her room, she told her something horrible...

\- All this is entirely your fault Luna ! she yelled before running to her room and locking the door.

************************************************** **

The years passed, the two Alicorns grew up and were ready to take revenge...

\- Recess is over for you. Celestia exclaimed as she stepped forward.

\- You think ? I doubt it, little one. replied Discord slumped on his throne to eat seeds of chaos.

The two Alicorns took out the elements; they had never tried to use them on anyone, but they knew they could do it.

\- What do you have here ? he asked, looking at the elements with interest.

\- These are the elements of harmony and thanks to them, we will defeat you ! exclaimed Luna as she and her sister activated them.

\- Ha, ha, ha ! Too bad there is not a mirror, you should see your heads ! So concentrated, so full of confidence ! Ha, ha, ha! It's so funny ! said Discord, laughing heartily.

The elements glittered and the magic rainbow of sincere friendship emerged from them.

Discord, knowing that he would manage to get out of it, didn't worry about it and just continued to laugh.

Then Discord changed into stone. And as she was used to, Celestia says something without any logic for Luna...

\- That will teach you Discord. she exclaimed, staring at the stoned draconequus.

\- Why since little you call him like that ? Luna asked, noticing that when her sister pronounced this name, the eyes of the stoned statue shone for a few seconds.

Celestia didn't answer to her sister because, at that moment, the inhabitants decided that they would be princesses because they were the only ponies of all Equestria with wings and a horn and were also the descendants of the creative goddess.

And so it was like that Luna and Celestia were named Alicorn princesses.

************************************************** **

But over time, Luna had the impression that Celestia was the favorite of them.

And while she was lamenting, a dark Alicorn appeared before her...

\- Aren't you fed up with Celestia being the favorite? asked the Alicorn with a smile, her mane transparent as a veil.

\- Who are you ? Luna asked her without answering her, because she was a little afraid of the stranger.

\- First answer my question. exclaimed the vampire mare.

\- Uh... Yes, it's true Celestia is worshiped by all and no one loves me... answered the lunar Alicorn by shedding a tear.

\- If you want I can make it change. the vampire told her with a mischievous smile.

\- How ? Luna asked, understanding nothing. And who are you?

\- I'm Nightmare Moon, queen of vampires. Nightmare Moon replied, widening her smile. And as I said, I can help you.

\- And how ? Luna asked, not completely trusting the mare in front of her.

\- You will see. exclaimed Nightmare Moon before disappearing.

And the more Luna thought, the more she wanted to answer 'yes', she was ready to do anything so that she could finally be loved by her subjects.

One day she realized that what Nightmare Moon wanted was that she stop layaing the moon and also obey Celestia.

************************************************** **

\- Luna, are you ok ? Celestia asked without guessing what to do.

\- No, you thought I was going to stay idle while the whole world was basking in your beloved light ?! Luna replied, releasing her anger.

\- Luna... Celestia said, lowering her head.

\- There can only have one princess in Equestria, and that princess will be me ! Luna screamed, exploding her anger (and also her magic too).

After that, the dark blue Alicorn could do nothing, Nightmare Moon had taken control of her body, she could only hear and watch the scene...

\- Luna, I will not fight against you, you have to let the moon lay down, it's your duty. Celestia said authoritatively to her sister who was beginning to take the features of Nightmare Moon.

\- Luna ? I'm Nightmare Moon, now I have only one duty: to destroy you ! yelled the vampire, throwing her magic on Celestia, who avoided her.

And a great battle began in the sky between the light of Celestia and the darkness of the queen of vampires.

Because of the advantage coming being with Nightmare Moon, Celestia resigned herself to using the elements to beat her, and by banishing her to the moon, she had to ban Luna too.

Celestia's last sentence that she could hear was :

\- Sorry Luna, but I did not have a choice ... said Celestia crying loudly. Forgive me.

 


	3. Princess of the night.

But once on the moon, Luna could think of nothing but Celestia, her poor sister forced to banish her on the moon because of her choices...

Her sadness could be worse, however, as Nightmare Moon was not at this part of the moon, she was wandering around on the other side trying to find a way out of this situation.

In her sadness, she thought she heard Celestia's voice, and she began to sing.

\- My exile seems to me an eternity, why did I want to hurt you ? My punishment has been deserved, my crimes, alone, I must wear. But in my amazement you send me this song, and your voice rings in my head. Together let's find deep sleep ! In exile I will pay my debt... she sang, bringing out memories of the past.

She conjured up a little Luna made of her magic and watched her sadly repeat past actions.

\- One day a princess in the moonlight, saw her kingdom and sighed... In tears, she said: "There is no pony in my life, who loves me or does not reject me !". she said as she walked around little Luna.

The little Luna of changed shape in magical particles for an older one alongside Celestia. The latter was seen and loved by all as the nocturnal Alicorn was in the background.

\- So great was her sorrow, she rebelled against those who took good care of her ! She let the nightmare reign in her place and almost destroyed everything in an eternal night... she continued, stifling her tears.

The Luna changed form again for Nightmare Moon villainous shape and was now in front of Celestia.

\- Soon her sister did as she should and gave the moon her due, breaking the harmony she saved her subjects and banished her sister as a queen should have. This is the weight of the crown we wear, you did nothing but your duty ! May you one day grant me your forgiveness, do not feel guilty by watching in the evening. she continued, bursting into tears but continuing to sing.

While singing, Luna made small leaps which, being on the moon, appeared like a dance.

\- Rest Tia, good night big sister, under the night sky kissing you. May this sweet lullaby find your dreams, all your fears disappear. May my forgiveness find you in this night and with it all my regret ! Tia, you love me more than I see, can you stay in peace ? And forgive me for my blindness. she sang, still crying, approaching the earth even though she was unable to get out of the moon.

The sun passed right in front of her, making her understand that time was running out before Celestia lowered the moon.

\- This space before us, empty and infinite... I never imagined facing it today ! May these seasons without sun go by in a flash ! I love you, I miss you so much... You, so far away on the earth... she exclaimed, with the hope that Celestia would hear it and that when the elements let her out, she might be able to forgive.

The tears in her eyes now made Luna's vision blurry, but she kept looking at the earth with hope.

\- May all your dreams be sweet tonight, safe and sound under the mantle of the night. That you do not know fear or regret. And in my dreams I will fly to see you ! Sleep, sleep, sleep... she continued before falling asleep.

************************************************** **

And the rest is known to all the inhabitants of Equestria; Twilight and her friends saved her thanks to the elements. And, over time, her sister and she became like the two fingers of the hand again.

And one day while strolling in a cave Luna made a beautiful discovery, well actually, the beautiful discovery came to her.

\- Hello, are you a princess? asked someone behind the princess of the moon.

\- Ah ! she exclaimed with fear. Who are you ?

Luna was confused, the pegasus now in front of her was resembling a vampire, but many details differed from those they had.

\- I'm Miëla, a bat pony ! And you, who are you ? asked the gray pony with orange eyes with a smile. You are a princess ?

\- Yes, I am princess Luna. answered the nocturnal Alicorn, a little worried.

\- Wow, I'm talking to the princess of the night, my dream ! exclaimed Miela, flying a few inches off the ground.

\- Why do you live here alone ? Luna asked.

\- I do not live alone. Starlight, Blueberry, the others, come on, we have a guest ! the little bat screamed for everyone to hear.

And lots of bat ponies came out of the cavities of the cave to watch the princess ready.

\- Are you princess Luna? asked a blue bat pony with red eyes.

\- Um, yes. Luna replied, encircled by all the bat ponies.

\- We love you ! they exclaimed in chorus.

\- It's easy to raise the moon ? asked a yellow-brown bat pony with a green mane.

\- Do you sleep day or nigh t? asked a little pink bat pony with blue eyes innocently.

\- Calm down ! Yes, it's easy to lift the moon with practice and yes, I sleep during the day. she said loudly to calm the bat ponies.

\- Like us, we also sleep during the day and we live at night ! exclaimed Miela.

\- Uh... But what is a bat pony ? Luna asked, having never heard of it.

\- A bat pony is a vampire having exiled from the kingdom of the queen of vampires and who has pledged allegiance to the princesses of Equestria. replied Miela.

Luna seemed surprised; it was enough for the vampires to leave their kingdom and accept the light to be no longer dark creatures ?

\- Unfortunately the ponies of Equestria look at us with a bad eye and we are forced to stay here alone... continued the little bat with sadness.

\- Um... If you want, I can stay with you and become your princess. Luna suggested, guessing the answer.

\- Yes please ! they all exclaimed with one voice.

And for a whole year, the moon princess had her own kingdom to manage.

After that Luna and her sister managed to show Equestria that the bat ponies were nice and have them fit into the realm.

This made the fear of vampires now limited to the latter for most ponies, and no longer to bats ponies too.

************************************************** **

Luna resumed a more or less normal life and began to live a great happiness.

Well, especially when she came across a certain guard of the Crystal Empire...

 


	4. Love unter the stars.

Xelarande was a new guard working formerly for the Crystal empire. He was a light gray unicorn, with red wine eyes and beige mane. When he was not wearing his uniform, he was still wearing his black cape fastened by a kind of golden lace.

He and Luna were devouring each other's eyes whenever they could so indiscreetly.

Miela finally noticed the little lovers and, as an excellent lady she was, decided to tease the moon princess.

\- I didn't think you'd fall in love with a majesty guard. whispered the young bat, chuckling.

\- I don't see what you're talking about Miëla... Luna replied blushing and looking away.

\- You know Xelarande, it shows that he is not a mere guard for you ! continued the young bat pony to get confirmation from the Alicorn.

\- You're saying nonsense ! Luna shouted, confirming by her attitude that she actually liked this guard.

\- Hi, hi, it's so cute love ! Hi, hi ! said Miela between two laughs.

\- Stop a bit of your nonsense, I go to my room, see you later. Luna answered before going forward.

\- Are you going to have intimacy with your dear guard ? chuckled the bat in a tone between joking and insolence.

Luna turned red and went off in her room.

She hated when we implied a love relationship between her and Xelarande, and when it was clearly said to her she was really mad.

Yet she loved the guard and the latter too, but she didn't like to appear together in public and Xelarande did everything to make her happy. It was only in private that they saw each other.

************************************************** **

When Luna entered, Xelarande immediately saw that something was wrong with all his knowledge of equestrian psychology.

\- Are not you okay darling ? the guard asked worriedly.

\- Miëla knows our relationship, I'm afraid people will not accept our love... said Luna shedding a tear.

\- Luna, you have to stop, Celestia and the rest of Equestria can not stop us from loving each other. You know I'm doing everything to make you happy, but if we hide our relationship will become almost nonexistent. said Xelarande, taking Luna against him.

\- I don't have all your pride, I turned into a monster I call you back. Luna said with a smile full of tears.

\- You've never been a monster, it's Celestia's fault, she could not show her affection for someone as perfect as you. said the guard, smiling.

Luna laughs, Xelarande always did everything to make her happy and not lacking in anything. He had a bit of anger with his sister, but it was because she had been a person who had made her lover very sad in the past.

Their love grew stronger and stronger day by day, but Luna didn't have the courage to talk about their relationship with anyone.

\- You have to trust yourself. Come on, the birds are singing and the flowers are bloming, the perfect time to have a tea on your terrace. proposed his love with a cajoling smile.

Luna agreed with a smile and for the umpteenth time she and Xelarande went to drink some tea on the terrace in love.

************************************************** **

Miela thought, should she betray Luna and tell princess Celestia her discovery ? She had pledged allegiance to the two princesses, but to which of the two had she to obey on that occasion ? After a few minutes, she chooses to talk to the solar princess.

************************************************** **

Luna went to the throne room for royal affairs, unfortunately, once that was over, Celestia called her sister.

\- Luna, can I talk to you ? Celestia asked.

\- Uh... Of course ? Luna answered not too reassured.

\- Is it true that you love your guard ? Celestia asked sternly.

\- I don't see what you're talking about Tia. Luna answered, trying to be credible.

\- You see very well what I'm talking about, Miëla told me everything. You know very well that it's forbidden for both of us. Celestia said, showing her disagreement on his face.

\- Tia, we really love each other and I-... Luna started before feeling dizzy and fainting.

Celestia, very worried, brought her back to her room.

************************************************** **

\- Luna, are you okay? Xelarande asked, worried as Luna began to open her eyes.

\- I... I think so. Luna answered, slowly getting up from her bed.

\- That's what I think ? asked the guard, helping his lover to get up.

\- Yes, a few more months and we'll know if it's a colt or a filly. Luna said with a smile before kissing her love.

\- It will be our light of hope. exclaimed Xelarande once the kiss was over.

************************************************** **

Miëla was cleaning the living room upstairs when a voice called out to her.

\- Luna did everything to prevent Celestia from opposing it, and by telling her you made Luna cry. said the guard, restraining himself from screaming at him.

\- Xelarande, why does it anger you so much, she's fine no? Miela asked between misunderstanding and fear.

\- All I want is for Luna to be happy and people like you to not steal her happiness. said the guard mad with rage.

Xelarande had always loved Luna madly and when someone hurt her or made her cry, that person automatically became her enemy.

\- Listen, I'll tell you once... Do not ever oppose her desires, otherwise you're gonna have a bad time. he said with a sadistic smile before leaving the room.

************************************************** **

The next day, Luna went secretly to her gynecologist, a bat pony with lots of skills. She had to see if all was well, her discomfort had worried her.

\- Everything is in order ? Luna asked with fear.

\- Yes, she is very healthy. replied the gynecologist with a reassuring smile.

\- "She", it's a girl ? Luna asked surprised to know the sex of her future child now.

\- Your Majesty, it's been five months since you were pregnant, we can see if the infant is a foal or a filly when they are between four to six months. the young mare reminded her.

\- Oh yes, it's true. Luna laughed at her stupidity.

************************************************** **

She returned to the castle and once she arrived in her room, she lay down on her bed. When she began to doze, she heard the crystal ball that she had had all her childhood shine and went to see.

\- I heard from one of my royal messengers that you're pregnant, is that right ? Nightmare Moon asked from her crystal ball, she had an evil smile on her face.

\- What can this do to you ? Luna asked just annoyed to hear the voice of the queen of vampires.

\- I'm just telling you to take care, it would be a pity that the story repeats itself. Nightmare Moon said with a sadistic smile before her face disappeared from the crystal ball.

Nightmare Moon, the queen of vampires was born the same day as Luna a year apart. Her family despised Luna's family and other ponies, but had for generations signed a peace treaty. The fact that the vampire had somehow curse Luna's daughter was not a surprising.

Luna stayed still for a few seconds and then went back to bed, but even in her dreams the words of Nightmare Moon haunted her... "The story will be repeated !"

 


	5. A life.

The next day, the princess Celestia came to see if her sister was fine. She went to get her in her room.

The solar Alicorn was very worried about Luna since her discomfort. She and her sister had already lost sight for a thousand years, and she didn't want them to be separated again. It had been only two years and six and a half months since they had met again, but she thought she and Luna were closer before.

\- Luna, are you okay ? I'm very worried since yesterday's uneasiness... said Celestia, seeing Luna's face tense and blush at the question.

\- I... I'm fine Tia, I'm just... Just tired, this exile took me a lot of strength, I just have to get used to our planet again. Luna replied, looking Celestia in the eyes as if she was not lying.

In itself it was not a lie, the weightlessness on the moon was not the same as on a planet, but it was not the reason for her discomfort. She wanted to talk about her future filly only if it was absolutely necessary, dreading the reaction of her sister.

\- Well, if it's just that, it'll be fine... But know that if there is a problem, you can count on me. said the princess before leaving the room.

************************************************** **

All went well for a month and a half, but the excuse of banishment didn't explain everything. Certainly, for weight gain, vomiting and discomfort, it worked. But when Luna entered the third trimester, constant fatigue and disgust found no explanation but the truth.

And from that, Celestia finally realized it and went to ask for explanations.

\- Luna, I can see what's going on, your condition is worse than six months ago, what-... Celestia began before her sister cut her off.

\- All's right Tia, you don't have to worry. Luna whispered as she tried to leave her elder's field of vision.

\- You always say that and that's never the case ! exclaimed the solar Alicorn between anger and sadness. Don't you trust me enough to tell me ?

\- Celestia, I'm fine, and I still have as much confidence in you that when we were small, I just don't want to talk about it. Luna said awkwardly, showing that she there was something to talk about.

\- Luna, you know you have nothing to hide. Is it about your guard ? asked Celestia knowing in advance that there was indeed a connection between him and Luna's secret.

The lunar Alicor had a dilemma of a few seconds which seemed like an eternity; Was it time to talk to her sister ? She was still afraid of her reaction, but if she didn't talk about it now, Celestia wouldn't find it until the little filly had to introduce herself.

\- I... It's been six and a half months since I was pregnant of a little filly. Luna said, feeling ashamed not to have talked to her sister sooner.

Luna expected Celestia to be even more angry than at her parents' death, but instead she felt a wing landing on her back in a gesture of comfort.

\- That's just that, why did you put yourself in all your states for so little ? Celestia asked reassuring Luna that she was not against it.

\- So, you're not mad, don't you mind ? Luna asked confused.

\- If I had to be mad at anyone, it would be me. Celestia replied with a sheepish smile.

Before Luna asked why, Celestia replied that she was so irascible that she had lost the confidence of her own sister.

\- I'm sorry, Tia... said the moon princess, she was sure now that she should have talked about it before.

\- It's not your fault Luna, I've done you too much reproach for no reason in the past. reassured the solar princess. There is just a problem.

\- What ? Luna asked in surprise.

\- We'll have to hurry it we will do your wedding before the birth of the baby. Celestia said with a smile.

************************************************** **

All went well for a month and a half, but the excuse of banishment did not explain everything. Certainly, for weight gain, vomiting and discomfort, it worked. But when Luna entered the third trimester, constant fatigue and disgust found no explanation but the truth.

And from that, Celestia finally realized it and went to ask for explanations.

"Luna, I can see what's going on, your condition is worse than six months ago, what-" Celestia began before her sister cut her off.

\- All right Tia, you do not have to worry. Luna whispered as she tried to leave her elder's field of vision.

\- You always say that and that's never the case! exclaimed the solar Alicorne between anger and sadness. Do not you trust me enough to trust me?

\- Celestia, I'm fine, and I still have so much confidence in you that when we were small, I just do not want to confide in me. Luna said awkwardly, showing that she was quiet.

\- Luna, you know you have nothing to hide. It's about your guard? asked Celestia knowing in advance that there was indeed a connection between him and Luna's secret.

The lunar Alicor had a dilemma of a few seconds which seemed like an eternity; Was it time to talk to his sister? She was still afraid of her reaction, but if she did not talk about it now, Celestia would not find it until the little girl had to introduce herself.

\- I ... It's been six and a half months since I was pregnant with a little mare. Luna said, feeling ashamed not to have talked to her sister before.

Luna expected Celestia to be even more angry than her parents' death, but instead she felt a wing landing on her back in a gesture of comfort.

\- That's just that, why did you put yourself in all your states for so little? Celestia asked reassuring Luna that she was not against it.

\- So, you're not mad, do not you mind? Luna asked confused.

\- If I had to be mad at anyone, it would be me. Celestia replied with a sheepish smile.

Before Luna asked why, Celestia replied that she was so irascible that she had lost the confidence of her own sister.

\- I'm sorry Tia ... said the moon princess, she was sure now that she should have talked about it before.

\- It's not your fault Luna, I've done you too much reproach for no reason in the past. reassured the solar princess. There is just a problem.

\- What ? Luna asked in surprise.

\- It will hurry if you do your wedding before the birth of the baby. Celestia said with a smile.

************************************************** **

Following this, Luna and Xelarande, despite the fear of the moon princess in front of the eyes of others, were married in the eyes of all Equestria. This marriage was even more worked than that of Cadence and Shining Armor.

Luna wore the most sublime dresses made by Rarity so far; a beautiful dress shining like white snow and pale blue stars, with silver and glittering pumps. Her dress was decorated with a royal blue silk ribbon and wore a veil with rare flowers and peacock feathers.

During the ceremony, there was no more kingdom, no more hundreds of guests judging this love story, just Luna, Xelarande and the celebration of their love.

Luna was thrilled during the wedding. She cried when she said yes to her future husband before he kissed her.

The bouquet was caught by Ember, Empress of Dragons and Spike's girlfriend.

At the end of the celebrations, there was a banquet in honor of the newlyweds, Cadence, Shining Armor, the carriers of the balance elements and the friends of Xelarande were invited.

************************************************** **

This love was accepted by most of the kingdom even though almost three-quarters of Canterlot's unicorns saw this "non-noble" couple with a very bad eye, judging them in silence.

************************************************** **

In the ninth month of Luna's pregnancy, the little princess was born. The latter was an Alicorne like her "cousin" Flurry Heart, but fortunately she was a pretty calm baby. The very young Alicorn didn't have outsized wings, no degraded color and the only characteristic that no other pony could have, were her little tufts of mane that were, like those of her mother and aunt, ethereal.

She was a bluish gray, had red eyes like her father and her mane was blue as night. This baby became as she entered this world the light of hope of her parents.

************************************************** **

The filly was calm, so easy enough to make sure that some people don't see her. The only problem was that growing up, the princess became curious about everything and it was always necessary that she was supervised to avoid that it happened to her misfortune.

************************************************** **

The little Alicorn was brought up with all the love of her parents and her relatives. She loved reading like her father, night like her mother and singing.

But Luna was afraid for her daughter, no pony with no confidence knew the young princess. And the Lunar Alicorn did everything to make Nightmare Moon never meet her daughter.

Obviously all this protection passed in the eyes of the filly for a challenge, her mother didn't allow her to go out because she thought she was too small. But for her seven and a half years was not too small, and she wanted to see the outside of the palace gardens...

************************************************** **

When Luna awoke, she went out of her room, looked out the window and saw her daughter trying to get out of the castle again.

\- Sweetie, can I know what you're trying to do ? Luna asked loud enough for her daughter to hear.

\- Uh... Nothing mom, I just wanted to know if I could open the gate of the castle. the young princess lied, startled by fear when she heard her mother.

\- Do not lie to me. If you want to play, it's in the garden, I don't like to know you far from me darling. Luna said gently but firmly.

\- Yes, mom... And, isn't it today that cousin Flurry and Aunt Cadence come ? asked little Alicorn, excited to see her best friend (her only friend for that matter) and big cousin.

\- It would be doubly a shame that you disappear. Luna said with a wink.

************************************************** **

Three hours later, the guests had arrived. As usual, Shining Armor couldn't come and as usual, the little ones had gone "playing" in the room.

\- How is it out of here ? asked the little princess after a few minutes of play.

\- Outside at Equestria or outside at the Crystal Empire ? Flurry Heart questioned because her cousin's precision was not very high.

\- Tell me everything ! she exclaimed before all the knowledge of her cousin.

\- In the empire, there is almost everything made of crystal, even the ponies living there, there is in the square a statue of the magnificent Spike, savior of the empire and emperor of the dragons ! exclaimed the Princess of the Crystal Empire while her cousin listened attentively.

The solitary little Alicorn listened attentively and imagined as best as she could the places that Flurry Heart described. After the description of Equestria, Everfree, and Ponyville, the two Alicornes continued their games until Cadance and her daughter had to return home.

 


	6. It's only a goodbye...

Once alone in her room, the little Alicorn thought, she really wanted to see what was out of the castle, but her mother was too protective to let her out.

And by a well-known through of a child, she thought that going in secret in a very dangerous place and come back would prove that she is big enough to see the outside world.

She thought more, what was the most dangerous place that her cousin had described to her ? Then the answer came to her : the Everfree forest.

She wrote her idea on paper so that her mother wouldn't worry too much, put on a cape so that no one would see her (because she was very shy) and quietly went out of her room, her mother was talking to her husband and her sister; so she could easily get out of the castle.

Canterlot was as Flurry Heart had described it; with a few exceptions : all the houses were white like snow and shining in the sun, all the ponies were well dressed and impeccably coiffed and above all, the city was big, which did a lot of good to the little princess who used to to live suffocating between the four walls of her room.

When she arrived in Ponyville, she hurried to the forest for fear of meeting Twilight or one of her friends.

She entered the forest and began looking for a different tree leaf than she had seen until now.

She saw a little black Alicorn with a blue night mane and went to her.

\- Who are you, what are you doing here ? asked the little princess.

The mysterious Alicorn was frightened and plunged into the forest, followed by the curious little princess.

The Alicorne managed to sow the filly, she noticed that she had lost her cape and began to contemplate this part of the forest.

The trees rose so high that it was impossible to see the sky, their leaves were multicolored. There were plenty of varieties of fruit and flowers that she didn't know despite the nature books she had read.

In front of this natural spectacle, the young princess took several seconds to notice the voice that had stopped her.

\- Well well well, wouldn't it be the filly of this dear Luna ? said an Alicorn unknown to the little princess, coming out of the shadows of the forest.

\- Who are you and how do you know my existence ? asked the blue-gray Alicorne, terrified.

\- I am an acquaintance of your mother and I knew your existence before your birth. continued the vampire, approaching Luna's filly.

\- Leave her alone, Nightmare Moon ! Luna called, putting herself in front of her filly to protect her.

\- I told you Luna that this part of the forest belongs to the vampires and that, therefore, your precious little light of hope has nothing to do here. Nightmare Moon reminded, using the name Luna had given her filly to name the latter. You should teach her not to follow the filly of your worst enemy.

The young princess, unlike her mother, could not hide her surprise: this fearful Alicorn was the little filly of this wicked vampire?

\- So, we're going to leave. Luna said taking her filly on her back as if she had not heard the last sentence and flew out of the forest.

************************************************** **

Once at the castle, Luna looked at her filly with a look of reproach.

\- Why did you leave the castle ? Luna asked very angrily.

\- I'm sorry, I thought that...- started the little princess before being interrupted.

\- You could have died ! Luna screamed before calming down, seeing that she was scared at her small light of hope. I just want to protect you from people who want you harm, but now that she has seen you, she will not hesitate to come find you...

Luna thought, if her "shadow" regained possession of her, she would surely hurt her little filly; so, should she run the risk that she would hurt her filly but stay with her or charge someone with her protection but risk never seeing her again ? She chose the second option and called the pony she trusted the most in Equestria.

\- Listen, I'm going to ask something very important for me... I want you to leave with my filly, protect her from anything that can hurt her until she becomes strong. asked the nocturnal princess with the pink pony who listened attentively.

\- But you're sure it's a good idea, and if someone recognizes her ? asked the pony.

\- Almost no one knows her existence or her name, and those who know her do not know you. Can you do that for me ? Luna asked almost begging her.

\- Count on me Luna, your little one will be in good gard. reassured the blue-eyed pony with a smile as she brought the filly closer to her.

Luna kissed her child's forehead, promising that they would meet again soon.

As the pink pony and her filly moved away, Luna shed a tear and murmured :

\- Don't worry my little light of hope, it's only a goodbye...

**To be continued**

 


End file.
